


Supernatural City

by Aquilaaqua



Series: Unfinished Works [5]
Category: Danball Senki
Genre: Gen, Will not work on completing it, unfinished works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquilaaqua/pseuds/Aquilaaqua
Summary: Supernatural City is the refuge of people who have supernatural abilities. It was created by Professor Yamano and protected by the local peacekeeping force, Seekers from the Innovators. It is up to Yamano Ban and his friends to defeat them and protect the people of Supernatural City.





	Supernatural City

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unfinished idea which I started but never came around to finish it and likely never will.

 

_This is Supernatural City, home to people who have abilities normal humans cannot have. I’m Yamano Ban and me and my friends are part of the city’s peacekeeping force, Seekers. Using our abilities, we protect the people of Supernatural City from the Innovators, a crime syndicate that wants to use the abilities of the citizens of Supernatural City to start a war with the humans outside of the city._

* * *

 

  Ban – manipulate electricity

  Ami – telekinesis and telepathy

Kazu – regenerative healing and teleportation

Jin – manipulate plasma

Gouda – manipulate metal

Sendo – manipulate poison

Yuuya–teleportation and self-replication

 Hiro – super speed

 Ran – manipulate water

 Jessica –manipulate air

Asuka – create illusions

Arata – manipulate fire and telepathy

Hikaru–manipulate plants

 Haruki – shoot lasers

Sakuya – able to control computers with his mind

Yuno – able to nullify the powers of other people within range

Muraku – manipulate darkness

Mikhail – manipulate air currents (has a round metal tray to move around faster)

Vanessa – manipulate and generate crystals

Kageto – build electronics with his mind

Reika – manipulate water and spatial teleportation

Mia – no powers

Itan – manipulate shadows and nightmares

Seredy – absorb light to make himself younger

 

 

* * *

 

**_Chapter 1_ **

 *Boom*

   A man with a ski mask peaked out of the bank which he and his companions robbed and blew up the shutters. He gave the all clear sign and they ran out in the dark of the night.

  Up on the roof, three people dressed in special leather suits appeared out of nowhere and the tall, lean one tapped his ear comn. “Target spotted. We’ll move in to stop them now.”

_“Roger that. Proceed with caution.”_

  “Copy that. Kazu out.” He tapped his ear comn again and turned to his companions. “Shall we get this party started?”

  His two companions, one was a slender girl while the other one was a curly haired boy, nodded and they jumped down from the roof and started chasing the robbers.

  “Take the left Kazu.” The curly haired boy instructed. “Ami, go right.”

    “Roger that Ban.” The both of them spilt up with their leader and ran in their designated directions. Ban on the other hand kept on chasing them.

   One of the robbers turned around and gasped. “Someone’s chasing us.”

 The rest of the robbers came to a stop and spun around. Ban halted in his tracks and flashed his armband which had a logo on it. “Stop in the name of Seekers! Turn in yourselves quietly!”

  “A kid?” One of them laughed in disbelief. “Is Seeker cutting short of their employees?”

  Ban smirked and his fingers sparked. “I would advise you to come quietly. I don’t want to fight you but you leave me no choice.” He jumped and punched one of the robbers with his fist sparking and he fell with sparks covering his body.

  “What the-!?”

  Ami then came out from the right and her hands glowed purple. She lifted up several trash bins with her telekinesis and flung them at three of the robbers. The two remaining robbers started to back up until the bumped into Kazu.

  “And where do you think you are going?” He smirked. The two robbers spun around and on instinct, they fired their guns at him.

  “Kazu!” Ami cried.

  The two robbers smirked until they saw the bullets popping out of his body and the wounds instantly healed.

   “Sorry for not telling you, but one of my abilities is to heal instantly.” Kazu grinned and punched the both of the unconscious.

  Ban smirked and pulled a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket. “That’s a wrap.” He said as he snapped them on the robber he knocked out. Several Seekers vans pulled up and took the robbers away.

  “Good job everyone.” A man with brown hair and black eyes nodded at them.

  “Takuya-san.” Ban, Ami and Kazu snapped into attention.

   “We’ll take it from here.” He told them. “You should go back now and get some rest. Tomorrow is the testing day after all.”

   “Oh, I forgot.” Ban sighed.

  “I’ll send you back home and then drop off Ami and Kazu at their dorms. We will start writing up the reports tomorrow.” Takuya told them and led them to his car.

  “Mom is going to kill me.” Ban groaned when he noticed the time. “I’ve never been out this late.”

* * *

 

_Meanwhile, somewhere deep in the city…_

  “So this is Seeker.” An old man mused as the screen in front of him showed Ban, Ami and Kazu defeating the robbers.

  “So it seems, grandfather.” The young teen beside him nodded in agreement. “What should we do now?”

 “They will hinder our plans if this keeps up.” The old man thought for a moment and turned to his grandson. “Jin, I want you to go to the school these kids are going to starting tomorrow. Watch them carefully for any weaknesses. It is clear that they are strong if Seeker is letting them take missions for them.”

  “Yes, grandfather.” The teen, Jin, bowed. “If you would excuse me.” He turned to leave when his grandfather called him.

  “Jin, proceed with caution. I do not need to make myself clear how crucial this mission is, do I?”

  “No, grandfather.” Jin replied in a neutral voice.

  “Good.” The old man nodded. “Get some rest. Tomorrow will be the testing day. I want you to show them what you can do.”

Jin closed his eyes and smirked. “But of course.”

* * *

 

_The next day_

  “It’s testing day.” Ban lamented to his friends in class. “And to think that I did not get enough sleep last night.”

  “What did your mom say?” Kazu asked curiously.

  “I’m grounded, Seeker or not.” Ban mumbled. “She’s never been a huge fan of me joining Seekers.”

  “It can’t be helped.” Ami tried to reassure him. “She’s afraid that something might happen to you after what happened to Professor Yamano…” She trailed off when she realized what she had just said. None of them liked to talk about Ban’s father, the very person who started Supernatural City as a refuge for everyone who has amazing abilities like them. He died in an explosion shortly after Supernatural City was created and his body was never recovered.

  Ban lowered his eyes and gripped his desk. ‘Dad, would you be proud if you knew I joined Seekers? I want to protect the very city you built for all of us.’

  “Quiet down class.” The teacher told them as she entered the class. Everyone scrambled to their seats and gave the teacher all of their attention as she will be allocating the location of their first test out of ten to each individual.

  “As all of you already know, today is testing day for every single school in Supernatural City.” She started. “But before I start the allocation, I want to introduce a new addition to the class.”

 Ban blinked in surprise. “A new addition on testing day?”

  “Please come in.” The teacher opened the door with her mind and a boy with black hair with white streaks in them and red eyes stepped in the class. “This is Kaidou Jin. Please welcome him. Jin-kun, you can take the seat next to Ban-kun.” The teacher gave Ban a knowing look and he stood up.

   “Hai.” Ban gestured to the seat next to him. “Here.”

  Jin nodded wordlessly and went over to his seat while ignoring everyone. When he passed by Ban, he narrowed his eyes and sat down at his seat. But his actions were not missed by Ami who immediately regarded him suspicious.

“Alright. Now for the allocations.” The teacher looked down at her list and nodded. “Ami-chan, you are taking the mobility test first. Kazuya-kun, you are taking the shooting test. Ban-kun, you will be taking the combat test along with Jin-kun.”

  Ban’s eyes became wide. “Combat test off the bat? And with the new student?”

  “Yes.” The teacher nodded. “If there are no other questions, Mika-chan will be taking the weight-throwing test. Fennel-chan will be taking…”

  Ban’s features grew serious at the prospect of having a battle with Jin. Combat test was not a favorite among them, especially if it is the first test they were taking. But given they were already determined, there was nothing he could do other than to go with it.

* * *

 

  About an hour later, Kazu and Ami were done with half of their tests and were curious as to where Ban was since it was already time for the break.

  “I wonder where he is.” Kazu wondered.

  “Your guess is as good as mine.” Ami thought for a moment and decided to ask the teacher in charge of the combat test as she passed by. “Miss Yancy, have you seen Ban?”

    Miss Yancy cocked her head in surprise. “Didn’t you hear? Ban and Jin just finished their battle and are being treated at the medical bay now.”

Kazu and Ami’s jaws dropped open. “Their battle took an hour?!”

  “I’m just as surprise as you are.” Miss Yancy shook her head. “Ban is one of my best students and he had a hard time with Jin, a new student. In the end, we had to call it a draw as we were done taking down all the data we need. But don’t tell anyone this, had it continued, I think Jin would have won.”

  She bid them goodbye and left. Kazu and Ami could only stare after her.

  “Kaidou Jin…He must be very strong to be able to match up with Ban.” Kazu mused.

  “Indeed.” Ami frowned. “Just who in the world is he?”

****

* * *

 

**_Chapter 2_ **

  By the time all the test were conducted, all the data were inputted in the computers and Miss Yancy was to present Ban’s batch’s report to them.

  “It seems that we have a lot of improvement since the last test.” She announced to the class with a small smile. “And in the first time in history, we have two Level 5s in the school within this batch.”

  Everyone started murmuring as to who were the two Level 5s. It was a rare thing for any of them to be in a higher level than everyone else and Level 5s were rare all over the city as the highest anyone else can get is Level 4.

  “I’ll bet that Ban is one of the Level 5s.” Kazu whispered to Ami who nodded in agreement.

  “The two Level 5s of this batch are…” Miss Yancy paused to read her list, “Yamano Ban and Kaidou Jin!”

  Everyone gasped at that. Ban reaching Level 5 was expected but no one thought that the new kid would be this high leveled.

  “As for the Level 4s, Kawamura Ami, Aoshima Kazuya, Fennel Kishmen…”

  “Looks like all of our hard work paid off.” Kazu whispered to Ami who nodded excitedly.

   Once Miss Yancy was done presenting the results and dismissed them, everyone crowded around Ban.

  “Awesome! You managed to reach Level 5!”

  “And at 14 too!”

  “Not a lot of people can reach Level 5 like you did.”

 “Thanks guys.” Ban smiled tiredly. “But I should be getting back now. My mom grounded me for the next two days so I want to go back now before she extends the grounding period.”

  “Caught up in Seeker activity?” Fennel smiled.

  “Yeah.” Ban stiffed a yawn. “By the way, didn’t Jin also reach Level 5?”

  “Yup.” Kazu nodded. “But he left immediately after Miss Yancy dismissed us.”

  “I heard that the both of you got into an intense fight for your combat test.” One student spoke up.

  “It was.” Ban sighed.

  “So what powers does he have?” Ami asked.

  “He can manipulate plasma. It broke through my electro net.” Ban added as an after though.

  “You got to be kidding.” Kazu shook his head in disbelief.

  “I’m serious.” Ban sighed. “He was well trained and can use his powers very efficiently. Anyway, we better get going now. I don’t want to make mom worried again.”

Kazu and Ami picked up their things and nodded. Once the passed the gates, Ami grabbed Ban’s arm. “So what exactly happened back then?”

  Ban looked thoughtfully as he remembered what happened during the battle. “I don’t know to be honest.”

* * *

 

_“Ready?” Miss Yancy glanced between Ban and Jin who were standing on opposite sides of the arena. They nodded and she brought down her hands to signal the start of the battle._

_‘Kaidou Jin…I should not underestimate you since I literally don’t know anything about you.’ Ban frowned as his fingers sparked. A blueish light began to swirl around Jin’s hand on the other side. Ban narrowed his eyes. ‘Is he a plasma controller or a water controller?’_

_His question was answered when a vortex of plasma came flying at his direction. He quickly jumped and used his fingers to trace a net while he was still up and an electro net dropped down on Jin. Ban took note of how Jin broke out of it when his plasma broke the net apart._

_‘He’s stronger than I thought. I must be careful with him.’ Ban thought grimly. He and Jin started to exchange blows while occasionally using their powers to power up their punches and kicks._

_When Ban attacked Jin with an electric ball, he dodged and fired up his plasma beam so Ban retaliated by firing his famous electric attack, Thunder Gun. He gathered up all the electricity in the air in his hand and shot a white electric beam at the blue plasma beam. The two attacks collided and Ban found himself needing to dig his feet in the mat to keep himself steady while Jin did not look like he was being pushed back at all. Eventually, the two beams exploded._

_“Where is he?” Ban waved his arm to disperse the smoke when Jin flipped from behind and kicked him. He raised his hand to shoot another plasma beam at him while he was down when Miss Yancy suddenly interrupted the battle with her whistle._

_“That’s enough. We have all the data we need to put into the computers. Please head to the medical bay to treat your injuries and report to your next station.” She told them._

_Jin eyed her coolly before settling on Ban. “We’ll finish this next time.”_

_“My thoughts exactly.” Ban said just as coolly and was ushered off by Miss Yancy to the medical bay along with Jin._

* * *

 

  “…No way.” Kazu said in shock. “He could match up to Thunder Gun?!”

  “No, his plasma beam was more power than Thunder Gun.” Ban corrected him grimly. “I needed to steady myself while he did not even falter one bit.”

  “Just who is he?” Ami wondered. “I never heard of him and yet he is ranked at Level 5. There should be at least some news of him in the city.”

  “Why don’t we ask Takuya-san?” Kazu suggested.

  “You guys go ahead. I’m grounded, remember?” Ban shrugged. “But ask him if there are any more people ranked Level 5 today.”

   “Sure.” Kazu nodded and placed a hand on Ami’s shoulder. They teleported to Seeker’s base and Ban was left alone on the street. He sighed and trudged back to his house. “I’m home.”

  “Welcome back.” His mother called from the kitchen and emerged with a bowl of stew. “How was testing day?”

  “It went well.” Ban said off-handedly. “I’m Level 5 now.”

  “That’s good.” His mother smiled. “And what about Kazu and Ami?”

  “They’re Level 4 now.”

  “Well, I’m sure that if your father was here now, he would have been proud of your achievements.” She said softly.

  Ban frowned and asked the question that has been on his mind, “Would dad be proud of me if he knew that I’m protecting the city with Seekers?”

  His mother placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. “I’m sure he will be.”

* * *

 

   Meanwhile, Ami and Kazu had arrived at the Seeker’s 1st branch office without any incident and they headed over to Takuya’s office.

  “Good, the both of you are here.” Takuya greeted them. “Where’s Ban?”

  “His mom grounded him.” Kazu explained. “By the way, he asked if you can check if there are any new Level 5s today too.”

  “Alright.” Takuya nodded. “Congratulations on reaching Level 4 by the way.”

  “Thanks. Any new cases?” Ami asked.

  “As a matter of fact, yes.” Takuya spun around on his chair and turned on the screen with the remote control and the screen showed the same robbers from last night. “We believe they are involved in several robberies before their capture last night. Anti-Violence had interrogated all of them and but none of them have told us where they have stored the rest of the cash they had robbed previously. Ami, I want you to go down to Anti-Violence’s headquarters and see if you can find out anything about them, if needed, read their minds to get the answers we need.”

  “You can count on me.” Ami nodded.

  “As for Kazu, I want you to look for clues at their homes.” He continued and gave Kazu an I-pad with all of the information of the robbers on it. “There is a warrant for search in there too by the way.”

  “Leave it to me.”

  “I’ll call Ban and have him write up the reports for last night’s mission.” Takuya said and turned back to his computer.

  Ami suddenly remembered something and quickly said, “By the way Takuya-san, we had a new addition to our class today and the strangest thing is that we never heard of him before and he was ranked as a Level 5 like Ban today.”

  Takuya spun around in surprise. “Level 5? What’s his name?”

  “Kaidou Jin.” Kazu told him.

  “Kaidou…” Takuya quietly thought for a moment and sighed. “No wonder you never heard of him. He is the grandson of the head of the Central District’s firearm industry. I heard that he was homeschool and self-trained.”

  “Wait, isn’t self-training illegal?” Ami frowned in confusion.

  “It is if you don’t have any one supervising you. Anyway, I’ll look up for the other Level 5s like Ban asked. In the meantime, both of you have to get going and find the rest of the loot of those robbers.”

  “Roger!” Ami and Kazu pulled up their Seeker armband up their arm and went in their separate ways with Ami heading over to Anti-Violence’ headquarters and Kazu teleporting off to the first house on the list.

* * *

 

**_Chapter 3_ **

  It did not take long for Ami to arrive at Anti-Violence’s headquarters and she checked in with the main reception.

  “I’m from Seekers and I was sent to interrogate the robbers that were brought in last night.” She told the clerk at the counter.

  “Can I have your ID?” The clerk requested.

  Ami nodded and handed over her Seeker ID card that as required by all Seeker members to carry as well as her armband. The clerk checked it over and handed her a visitor tag. “Here. Captain Jessica is expecting you at the fourth floor, room 210.”

  “Thank you.” Ami nodded and headed up to the fourth floor and entered room 210 where Jessica and her friend and lieutenant of her squad, Asuka, were watching one of their men interrogate the leader of the robbers at the other side of them room which was separated by a sheet of tinted glass. Both of them were wearing their standard Anti-Violence navy tracksuit which is worn when they are not on duty. They looked up when she came in and Jessica nodded. “I’ve been expecting you Ami.”

  “How’s the interrogations?” Ami asked.

  “They’re pretty shut mouth about the whereabouts of the cash.” Asuka told her and took a huge gulp of her tomato juice. “That being said, maybe you can figure out the answer though.”

  “I’ll try.” Ami promised.

  Jessica nodded and tapped the glass, signaling for their man to come out. “Alright, you can go in now.” She said to Ami who nodded and went inside.

  The robber grew tense as he watched her come in and sat straighter. “You’re the girl from last night.”

  “That’s right.” Ami said with an air of authority. “I see that they haven’t got any answers from you yet.”

  “Of course not.” The robber said indignantly. “I won’t tell you where the cash is stored, not especially to little girls from Seeker like you!”

  Ami did not rise to his taunts and ran her eyes over the folder in her hand. The robber kept on taunting her but she did not take her eyes off the folder in her hands. Finally, the robber’s patience snapped.

  “Hey, show some reaction! Do you know that it is rude to read while others are talking?!”

  “Then do you know that it is against the law to steal?” Ami asked with a raised eyebrow, finally lifting her eyes from the folder. The robber did not have a reply to that and Ami continued, “So, Mr. Reen, right?”

  “Yes.” The robber, now known as Mr. Reen, nodded.

  “Can you tell me if you have children?”

  Mr. Reen was taken aback by Ami’s question and narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he answered, “Three, but ever since my ex and I divorced, I haven’t seen them at all.”

  “I’m sorry.” Ami said sincerely. “Is that why you chose to walk down this path then?”

  “What other choice did I have?” Mr. Reen muttered. “My ex-wife swindled all my money and I lost my job.I was desperate so I started pickpocketing.”

  Ami raised an eyebrow. “So you’re admitting to multiple charges of thief?”

  “No point in hiding it since I’m probably going to rot in prison after this.” Mr. Reen grunted.

   “So what about your friends?” Ami asked. “Who are they anyway?”

  “Just some guys I met. I don’t really know them.”

   “I see.” Ami shut the folder close and leaned forward. “Mr. Reen, I can tell that you really love your children and you are afraid that your ex-wife might mistreat them. That’s why you turned to robbing banks. You wanted to have enough funds to be able to find them and support them.”

  Mr. Reen jumped in surprise as to how Ami managed to figure it out. Ami offered him a small smile. “I’m a telepath, that’s how I manage to figure out. Mr. Reen, I recommend that you tell us where the money is. Would your children be happy if they found out that the money you are planning to fund them with is actually stolen money, or that you are a criminal?”

  Mr. Reen clenched his fist and tears began to stream down his face. “I didn’t have a choice. Megan…Charlotte…Nick…I’m sorry. Papa is a bad person.” He wiped his tears and Ami offered him a wad of tissue. He gratefully took it and dried his eyes. “If you want to obtain the money, you have to talk to Dickson. He’s the one in charge of taking care of the money.”

  Ami nodded and stood up. “Thank you Mr. Reen.” She went back to the room Jessica and Asuka were and told them, “This guy among the gang, Dickson, knows where the cash is.”

  Jessica nodded and turned to Asuka. “Bring Mr. Reen back to his cell. I’ll get Dickson here.”

  “I’m going to give Kazu an update. I’ll be back.” Ami excused herself and got her cellphone out to dial Kazu’s number. “Kazu, I got an update.” She told him when he picked up. “Search the house of a man name Dickson. He’s the one who was hiding the cash.”

_“Ok. I’m on my way.”_ He told her and hung up.

* * *

 

  “The target has been spotted.” A lady in a black suit and a clown mask reported in on her walkie-talkie from the roof of the building across from Anti-Violence’s HQ with a pair of binoculars focused on Dickson as he was brought to the interrogation room.

_“Good, proceed to infiltrate Anti-Violence’s HQ and bring him back.”_

  “Roger.” The lady pocketed her walkie-talkie and turned to her two companions beside her. The two men, one lanky and one fat, were also dressed in black suits and had similar masks as the lady. “Let’s go.”

  “Roger!”

  They slipped off the roof and proceeded to head over to the HQ.

* * *

 

  “Ban, can you drop by the supermarket and grab a few things for me?” Ban’s mother asked him after dinner, giving him a list of things needed.

  “Sure.” Ban nodded and took the list. He grabbed his jacket and bag and headed out. “I’m going out now.”

  “Be careful!”

 Ban walked at a leisure pace and passed by a lot of people who greeted him or congratulated him on reaching Level 5. Each time someone congratulated him, Ban felt a swell of pride for his father rising up. If it weren’t for him, he would not have here today. He slowed down as he passed by Anti-Violence’s HQ when he spotted the three masked people lurking suspiciously around the building.

  ‘Strange.’ He thought with a frown as he ducked behind a corner to watch them. ‘Who are they and what are they doing here?’ He whipped out his cell phone and dialed Takuya’s number. It was not long before his handler picked up.

_“Ban, what is it?”_

  “Takuya-san, there are three suspicious people in mask lurking around Anti-Violence’s HQ.” Ban quickly reported. “Wait,” He observed as the lanky one pulled off the vent and they climbed in. He gasped and quickly said, “They’re breaking inside!”

_“What?!”_ Takuya exclaimed. _“Call Ami and tell her to be on the lookout for them. She should still be there. I’m going to call Jessica and inform her of this.”_

  ‘She’s here?’ Ban thought in surprise but said. “Alright.” He dialed Ami’s number and tapped his foot impatiently for her to pick up.

_“Ban, can you call back later?”_ Ami said when she picked up. _“I’m in the middle of an interrogation…”_

  “Ami, listen,” Ban cut in. “Three masked people had infiltrated Anti-Violence’s HQ through the vents! Takuya-san wants you to be on the lookout for them.”

_“What…Ah!”_ Ami suddenly cried out and the line was disconnected.

  “Ami!?” Ban tried to call her again but she did not pick up. He glared at the building and made up his mind. He climbed up the vent those masked people went in and used his electromagnetism to climb up. “Hang on Ami. I’m coming!”

* * *

 

  Ami had barely began interrogating Dickson when her phone rang. Inwardly groaning, she pulled it out and frowned in confusion when she saw that it was Ban calling. She answered it with the intent of finishing the conversation as soon as possible. “Ban, can you call back later? I’m in the middle of an interrogation…”

_“Ami, listen.”_ He cut in with urgency in his voice that made her frown deepened. “ _Three masked people had infiltrated Anti-Violence’s HQ through the vents! Takuya-san wants you to be on the lookout for them.”_

 “What…”

  Across from her, Dickson, having heard what Ban said, perked his head up. Suddenly, the lights went out and Ami senses went off as something hit her from behind, making her cry out in pain before she lost conscious.

* * *

 

  “-mi! Ami!”

  Ami’s eyes fluttered open and she saw that Jessica was standing over her. The grate of the vent on the ceiling was taken down and Asuka was climbing inside.

  “W-what happened?” Ami asked as she pushed herself up.

“Dickson escaped during the blackout.” Jessica said grimly. “I got word from Takuya about the infiltrators too. They’ve escaped and Ban is on their tail now.”

  “I’m sorry. I should have been more careful.” Ami said guiltily as she stood up.

  “It’s fine.” Jessica assured her. “Luckily we had placed trackers on all of the robbers beforehand so Asuka is going to find him though I have my suspicions that Dickson knows something about the infiltrators or, they might have been the ones who helped him escaped.”

  Ami frowned. “I need to call Ban…” She tried to take a step forward but Jessica placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

  “No Ami. I’m bringing you to the medical bay and then catch up with Asuka.” Jessica told her. “Leave this to Anti-Violence. I’m sure that Ban will catch the infiltrators too.”

  Ami wanted to protest but the look on Jessica’s face told her that there was no room for arguments so she relented. ‘Ban, be careful.’

 

 

* * *

 

**_Chapter 4_ **

Meanwhile, Ban had managed to track down the three kidnappers and Dickson and was now chasing them by maneuvering between buildings with his electromagnetism. He was sure however that Asuka was chasing them too on her jeep.

  ‘I hope Ami is alright though.’ He thought grimly. ‘Just what did they do to her?’

 “Is that brat still chasing us?” The masked lady asked her two companions with Dickson bounded and carried by the both of them.

   “I think he still is!” The fat one exclaimed.

 The masked lady glanced back and cursed. “He’s using electromagnetism to flying around the buildings. That’s why we cannot throw him off!”

  “Then what should we do?” The lanky one asked. “At this rate, he’s going to catch up to us.”

  “We cannot let them get their hands back on him until we get the location of the money!” The fat one cried in frustration.

  The masked lady gritted her teeth. “In that case, go on ahead. I’ll slow him down!”

  “Roger!”

 The masked lady came to a halt while her two companions kept on running. Ban narrowed his eyes when he saw this. ‘What are they planning?”

  “Your opponent will be me!” The lady cried and pulled out two shot guns from her coat.

  “What now?” Ban wondered with a sweatdrop.

  “Take this!” The lady started firing at Ban who quickly dodged the bullets by moving around with his electromagnetism in between the buildings. The lady suddenly flipped a switch at the side of the guns. “Now let’s see you dodge this!”

 This time, when she fired, the bullets curved each time Ban avoided them and kept on flying towards him.

  “What?!” Ban yelled in surprise as he created an electric shield to stop the bullets from piercing his skin.

  “These bullets are specifically designed to follow its target once it locks on it.” The masked lady casually explained. “You’ll be trapped in there until the bullets wear out of steam. Which gives us enough time to make our getaway.” She smirked under her mask and saluted. “Goodbye.”

  “Wait!” Ban yelled for her to stop but she simply ignored him. Ban huffed in frustration and clenched his fist as the bullets kept on hitting the shield which was thankfully holding up. “How am I going to get out of here?”

_“You’ll be trapped in there until the bullets wear out of steam.”_

  “Wait…” Ban tapped the surface of the shield and a spark of electricity flew off the shield and hit one of the bullets. The bullet twitched and fell to the ground as smoke drifted out of it.

  “Just as I thought.” Ban smiled. “The bullets have some sort of electronic component to keep it moving…it must be battery operated then. Alright.”

  He opened his fist as sparks flew out and sent jolts of electricity through the shield. Tendrils of electricity flew all around the shield, short-circuiting the bullets. Once he was sure that every one of them were down, Ban lowered his shield and pocketed some of them to give to Takuya for analysis later. Then, he took off running in the direction the infiltrators and Dickson ran off in.

* * *

 

  “I think we lost him boss.”

  Their leader glanced back and nodded. “I think so too but we have to be careful. He’s no ordinary brat.”

  “We’re closing in on our hideout.” The lanky one reported.

“Good, pick up the pace!” The lady ordered. “I don’t want to be surprised again!”

 “Roger!”

  “What do you want with me?!” Dickson cried out in fear once they reached the hideout which is actually a warehouse. They had dumped him on a chair and removed the gag and blindfold so Dickson can have a better view of them.

   “What we want to know is where you stored up the rest of the cash.” The lady said as she strode up to him and got to his eye level. “Your last payment was less than what was reported.”

  “I swear! That’s all there is.” Dickson strutted. “Look, when you hired me to steal the money, we made an agreement that I get to keep 10% of it. And all that I have given you is 90% of the loot!”

  “Yeah, but now that you have been captured by Anti-Violence and Seeker, the deal is nullified and we get 100%.” The lanky guys said gleefully.

 “But…”

  “No buts!” The lady snapped. “Kaidou-sama has ordered it so you have to abide by it.”

   Dickson immediately shivered at the mention of Kaidou’s name and reluctantly nodded. “Alright! I’ll tell you where the money is! It’s…”

  “Hold it right there!”

  “What?!” The lady blanched and she and her companions spun around to face Asuka who had her Anti-Violence badge and gun held out.

  “How did you find us?” The lanky man demanded.

  “Didn’t you know?” Asuka asked, tilting her head. “Ever suspect who is brought to Anti-Violence has a tracker imbedded in their bodies so that we can track them in case they escape.”

  “He didn’t tell us about that!” The fat man cried while glaring at Dickson who trembled under it.

  “We obviously don’t tell them or they’ll find a way to remove them.” Asuka deadpanned. “Now, I have to arrest all of you.”

 “I don’t think so.” The lady snarled and pulled out her own gun.

  “Asuka, watch out!” Ban warned her as he landed next to her. “Those bullets can follow you no matter where you are.”

Asuka’s eyes widened in surprise but nodded. “Alright.” She said as she flipped her cap back. “Let’s go!”

  “How did he get here so fast!?” The lanky man cried as his leader fired the automate bullets.

  “Like this!” Ban held his hand up and sent waves of electricity at the bullets, holding them in place.

  “Che!” The lady gritted her teeth. “Get Dickson out of here! I’ll handle them!” She ordered the two men who immediately saluted and grabbed Dickson and made a dash towards the exit.

  “You’re not going anywhere!” Asuka exclaimed as she suddenly materialized in front of them.

  “What!?” They halted in their tracks.

  “But she was over here…” The lady trailed off as the image of Asuka in front of her flickered and disappeared.

  “My ability is to create illusions!” Asuka declared. “That’s how I managed to sneak past you. I recommend that you surrender now before your punishment worsens.”

  “What should we do now boss?” The two men asked fearfully as they shuffled backwards.

  Even the lady was uncertain of their next action until her ear comn beeped. She quickly answered it and whispered. “Boss, what is it?”

_“Mano, leave Dickson and escape now. We already have the location of the money from another source.”_

“What?” She whispered in confusion. “From who?”

_“One of his friends. I’ll fill you in later.”_

  “Roger!” She turned off the ear comn and nodded at the two men. “Retreat!”

  “Roger!” They nodded and tossed Dickson at Asuka. They crashed on the ground and the lady snapped her fingers. The pipes overhead burst and smoke quickly filled the entire warehouse. Using the smoke as a cover, the three masked thugs made their escape through one of the broken windows.

  “Wait!” Ban coughed. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind blew away the smoke, revealing Jessica in the middle of the warehouse with her eyes glowing white.

  “Jessica!” Ban exclaimed as his coughing subsided.

  “Captain.” Asuka winced.

  “I got here as soon as I could.” Jessica explained as she hauled Dickson up before offering a hand to Asuka.

    “Sorry, we couldn’t stop them.” Asuka apologized to her.

  “Well, at least we got him back.” Jessica said as she looked over Dickson and gave him her infamous death glare. “What did they want with you?”

  Dickson shrieked at the glare and quickly shook his head. “I swear I don’t know what they want from me!”

  “He’s lying.” Asuka said as she noted his increased heart rate, sweaty palms and darting eyes, all signs of lying.

  “We’ll let Ami read his mind tomorrow.” Jessica sighed. “Hopefully she’ll be better then. I’ll arrange for a car to send the both of you back and call Takuya to call Kazu back.” She said as she turned to Ban.

  “Right…Oh no…” Ban groaned.

  “What’s wrong?”

  “My mom’s going to kill me.” Ban said as he buried his face in his hands.

* * *

 

  “Yamano Ban, where were you?!” An angry Yamano Marie yelled as soon as Ban stepped into the house.

  Ban winced and lowered his head. “Sorry mom. But Ami got into trouble at Anti-Violence’s HQ and I had to help.”

  His mother frowned at him sternly for a moment and sighed. “I see.” She said and turned back towards the kitchen. “Just stay safe next time and inform me before hand.”

  “Eh?” Ban blinked in surprised as he straightened up. “No extended grounding periods?”

  “No.” She simply shook her head. “Takuya had called me earlier and talked to me about your position in Seekers. He told me how passionate you are when it comes to protecting Supernatural City. Your father will be very proud today if he were still around.”

  “Mom…”

  “That’s why, although I am against it, I want to support you as your father would have wanted.” She smiled. “I don’t mind you getting into danger too much now but would you please inform me if you will be late?”

  “Anything for you mom.” Ban grinned and hugged her.

  “That’s my boy.” Marie closed her eyes and pulled back. “Now go get cleaned. Supper will be served in ten minutes.”

  “Sure thing.” Ban said and ran up to his room.

  As she watched him go up, Marie smiled. “Your father really is proud of you. I only wish he could be here now instead of…”

  She stopped herself from saying out loud what she was going to say and shook her head. ‘I cannot tell Ban the truth just yet. Not until it’s time, like Takuya said.’

* * *

 

Story Notes

Fun facts

  * Takuya was initially reluctant to accept Ban into Seeker because his father was his friend and he is afraid that something will happen to Ban too. So he gave him the harshest jobs in Seeker to make him change his mind about staying in Seeker but seeing Ami and Kazu backing him up all the way and the determination Ban had to see all of the jobs done changed his mind and he allowed Ban to stay and started treating him like another member of Seeker. 
  * Mikhail and Vanessa make up the powerhouse of Muraku’s team because of their superb teamwork. If they need to get around quickly, Mikhail will carry Vanessa as they move around on his metal tray. This embarrass Vanessa to no end but she secretly likes it.
  * Reika plays a shamisen by the roadside for extra cash to buy food. The headstock of the shamisen actually conceals a short sword with the headstock as the hilt. The shamisen was actually given to her by Pr. Mito after he released her from her capsule in Seredy’s lab. He gave it to her to play a certain melody that will help them control their powers, not that she knows about it.



Future chapters

  * Haruki is the leader of Seeker’s 14th branch in the south district with Hikaru, Yuno and Sakuya in his team and Gendo’s teams under him. Muraku on the other hand is the leader of Seeker’s 15th branch with Vanessa, Mikhail and Kageto under him.
  * They were task to find the escaped test subjects of Seredy’s experiments before he finds them but the only clue they have is that the subjects are called subject F and subject W (Who are actually Arata and Reika. Their level is inconsistent because of the experiments done on them and do not have full control of their powers)
  * Yuno later reports that she got a message from Catherin who is with Anti-Violence, a group that acts like the city’s SWAT team, that there were recent cases of bullies being beaten up all over their district and their assailant’s power are currently unknown.
  * Later that day, Yuuya and Ran were chasing two children down several alleys in the west district who beaten up several punks who had cornered a high school girl.
  * The girl used her water manipulation and caused a water pipe to burst, blocking the vision of Yuuya and Ran before she and her companion ran further down the alley and stopped at a dead end.
  * The girl waved her hand in front of the wall and they jump into the wall, much to Yuuya and Ran’s shock.
  * Ban later finds out that it is partial teleportation.



 


End file.
